System on package solutions are becoming more common because of their reduced need for printed circuit board space, thereby enabling smaller electronic devices. However, the ability to manufacture package substrates large enough to accommodate many integrated circuit devices while limiting the number of potentially harmful processes to which the devices are exposed can be challenging.